1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to key identifier systems, and more particularly, to key identifier systems which utilize sequentially implemented key classification techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a customer presents an unknown key to a locksmith, the first step of the key duplication process involves selecting a key blank geometrically identical to the unknown key. Once that key blank identification process has been completed, the locksmith using conventional techniques duplicates the bit notch pattern of the unknown key onto the identical key blank.
Prior art key identification techniques typically involve visually observing the unknown key and comparing it on a trial and error basis with a relatively unclassified group of key blanks having different geometric configurations. When the locksmith actually possesses in his inventory a geometrically identical key blank, this trial and error visual identification process typically results within a matter of seconds or minutes in locating that geometrically identical key blank.
This prior art key identification technique can be very frustrating as well as unreliable. As described above, this system involves a trial and error selection by a human operator who, when searching a relatively large inventory of available key blanks, may not locate an available, but unobserved duplicate key blank. In addition, human operators somewhat frequently select a key blank which is in fact not precisely identical to the unknown key. The resulting duplicate key produced on a non-identical key blank will not operate the customer's lock, resulting in a high level of customer dissatisfaction.